coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7554 (11th March 2011)
Plot Sophie is taken to hospital unconscious. The Pastor phones Sally and Kevin. Xin arranges her ornamental cats in Graeme and Tina's flat. Tina's perturbed to see that Xin has "airbrushed" her from her home. Tina and Graeme ask David and Kylie to keep schtum over their visa scam for Xin. Kylie demands 15% of the money and Tina happily agrees pointing out that they're not charging Xin anything so it's 15% of nothing. Kevin, Sally and Rosie arrive at the hospital. The Pastor explains how Sophie's fall was an accident and she was very upset and emotional. When Hilary the social worker arrives at No.6, Faye leaps in her car and locks herself in saying she never wants to see Eddie and Anna again. Sally and Kevin row, each blaming the other for Sophie's emotional state. The doctor tells Sally and Kevin that Sophie's brain scan was all clear and she should make a full recovery. Audrey and Claudia stake out Marc's house. Claudia's upset to see a strange woman furtively letting herself out of the front door. Kylie orders a round of drinks and makes Tina pay for them to buy her silence over Xin. Tina makes it clear it's a one off and not try that stunt again. Sian visits Sophie and assures her that she still loves her. The girls make up. Fiz reaches the end of her tether and tells Chesney that Schmeichel will have to go. Kevin and Sally keep a vigil at Sophie's bedside. Kevin blames himself for the whole sorry situation and for the first time Sally thaws towards her distraught husband. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Doctor - Julia Sandiford *Receptonist - Christina Tam *Hilary - Caroline Pegg *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield Fellowship Church - Exterior *Weatherfield General - A & E reception, relatives' room, Intensive Care Unit and corridor *Marc Selby's house - Exterior Notes *Tracy Caudle was credited as a Stunt Double, Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Renny Krupinski as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin and Sally rush to Sophie's bedside as she lies unconscious in hospital; and Tina and Graeme are forced to beg David and Kylie to keep quiet about their arrangement with Xin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,750,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes